


Cam-Boy

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Cam-Boy

**Cam boy Peter who just moved into the tower, he doesn't know that the mysterious guy who's been watching him is Bucky, then again he's a dummy**

**Vibrators, riding**

——————————

"Sorry, you want me to join the Avengers?" Peter said incredulously. Tony Stark had waltzed into his small apartment just as he was going to start an onlyfans stream. Tony nodded, opening some of Peter's draws curiously. When he was about to open his very full draw of toys, Peter hastily pressed a hand onto it so he couldn't open it. Tony rose an eyebrow but walked away from it and sat on his bed. 

"Yep, the whole nine yards, nice room with a view, ensuite bathroom. Nice big kitchen with food fully stocked. What do you say kid?" Tony asked, Peter pressed his back against the draw. If he moved into the tower he wouldn't be able to do his streaming, which was technically his job. And it would be particularly embarrassing if one of the Avengers walked in on him. Peter fiddled with the short shorts he had hastily put on when Tony knocked on his door. 

"I'm sorry Mr Stark but I can't. I have work." Peter said nervously. Tony threw his head back and laughed, making Peter frown deeply.

"Kid you haven't ever had a job. I know about your Only Fans account kid. You don't need to hide it. I knew I was right about it the second I saw all the packages in your doorway. You can keep doing your thing, I've got a room soundproofed and lockable. It'll automatically lock when you start a stream." Peter's jaw dropped open at his words, blushing darkly. Tony laughed loudly at his face. 

"I don't blame you, if I were young again I would do it too. Now get packing."

\---------------------

"Are you sure the doors locked FRIDAY?" He said nervously. 

"I am very sure Mr Parker." FRIDAY said, Peter nodded.

"And the soundproofing is on and the cameras are turned off?" He asked anxiously. 

"Yes, Mr Parker." She said, Peter nodded and sighed. 

Peter opened the laptop, clicking his most recent tab, starting the live stream. The viewers started pouring in, but his most common and longest viewer always got the top priority. He smiled shyly at the camera, most of the comments were about how he was in a different room and asking where he was.

"I recently got offered a job opportunity, don't you guys like the view? I get to stream more often, you might have seen the update on my page." Peter said sweetly, smiling when the praise started pouring in.

"Today is the one year anniversary of making my account, which means I need to give special thanks to J. b. Barnes, he was my first viewer ever. I decided that I would let him chose what toys for today." Peter said with a grin, the typing icon popped up, making Peter grin.

 _J. B. Barnes_ , one-second doll I've got a surprise for you

 _Captain A_ has subscribed

 _Iron Man_ has subscribed

 _God of Thunder_ has subscribed

 _B. Widow_ has subscribed

 _Hawkeye_ has subscribed

 _Brucie bear_ has subscribed

Peter smiled shyly at the camera again, "Friends of yours daddy?" He said sweetly.

 _J. B. Barnes_ , of course, honey, how about you give them a show?

Peter smirked, he was on his knees, already a good start. He made eye contact with the camera as he slowly took his shirt off, pulling it over his head easily, revealing the lingerie underneath, he knew JB loved it when he wore it. It was black and red lace, soft and teasing on Peter's soft creamy skin.

 _Captain A_ , you look good in lace baby

Peter giggled, throwing his shirt to the side, blushing darkly, "Thank you daddy." Peter purred, the tips came pouring in after he said that making him giggle again. His account was specifically a daddy kink account, which was extremely good for him. He made eye contact with the camera again as he unbuttoned his jean shorts, raising up on his knees to tug them down, and then sitting down, lifting his legs in the air to pull the pants off the rest of the way. The camera got a clear view of his bulge pressed between his legs in the black Lacey underwear.

 _Iron Man_ , damn sugar, I should get you some more pretty underwear

Peter giggled again, covering his mouth with his hand for a moment before resting on his knees again in front of the camera, "JB, I'm guessing you haven't forgotten our arangment?" Peter purred, rocking his hips slightly to get friction on his growing erection. He smiled shyly when the typing icon appeared next to his name.

 _J. B. Barnes_ , open the present I sent you sweetheart

Peter blushed and nodded, going out of screen for a moment to get the package, it was bigger then most he received. He got his pink box cutter knife that he'd specifically gotten for this and sat back in front of the camera on his bed. He carefully sliced open the tape, pulled out the small wrapped gift. He pushed the posting now off his bed and turned back to the camera, pulling on the ribbon, letting it fall to his blankets. He slowly pulled the dildo out of the box, he looked at it puzzled, he'd never seen anything like it. Deep red and veiny from top to bottom, he could barely wrap his fingers all the way around it, it was eight inches and curled slightly.

"Wow, thank you daddy, it's beautiful," Peter said softly, grinning at the camera. It really was, he couldn't wait to have it inside him.

 _J. B. Barnes_ , Remembered how much you liked red

Peter grinned again, carefully placing the dildo down on the bed and picking up the small card that comes with it. 'Custom sex toys: leave an imprint' peter giggled and looked up. Basically the whole chat was asking what was so funny, he turned the card around and showed the camera. A custom mould of his cock.

"So naughty daddy." Peter purred, placing the card aside out of the camera, "So what do you want me to do with it, daddy?" Peter asked, shifting on his knees in excitement.

 _J. B. Barnes_ , Turn it on baby

Peter rose and eyebrow and quickly found the switch on the side, the whole thing started vibrating in his hands. He turned it off and looked up at the camera blushing darkly.

 _B. Widow_ , You ever has a vibrator inside you baby?

Peter blushed and shook his head no. He'd used them before of course, on his cock, on hi nipples and even teasing himself but he had never had one inside of him, he knew he'd cum to fast.

 _J. B. Barnes_ , I want you to ride it, you aren't allowed to take it out until you've gotten to the fifth level.

Peter blushed darker at that but smiling sweetly at the camera, "Of course Daddy." He purred, he rose up on his knees and hooked his fingers around the band of the panties. Then grinned when the tips started flooding in.

 _God of Thunder_ , Take them off sweetheart

 _Iron man_ , Give is a look baby

 _Hawkeye_ , You're all wet honey

Peter slowly pulled them down, freeing his aching hard-on, with slapping his taught stomach with a slap.

 _Brucie Bear_ , look how tiny you are

 _Captain A_ , such a pretty little cock

Peter couldn't help but out a quiet moan as he read the comments flooding in. All the compliments and praise went straight to his already hard throbbing cock. He took it in his hands, using his thumb to collect the precum, maintaining eye contact with the camera at he raised the thumb to his mouth and licked it off himself. He hastily pulling the lube out from under his pillow and lathered the dildo up, he was already stretched.

"You want me facing away or to the camera?" He asked, blushing again when the typing icon came up.

 _J. B. Barnes,_ Facing the camera baby, wanna see you when you cum

Peter let out another quiet moan as he positioned himself above the tip of the dildo, taking a deep breath in before slowly taking the head in. Even with his prep the tip stretched him. He screwed his eyes shut and evened out his breathing, slowly pressed himself all the way down to the base. He wiggles his hips slightly and cried out when the tip brushed his prostate. He bet that if he could move the right way it would hit it.

"Fuck daddy you're so big." He whined out, moving his hips back, freezing when the dildo hit his prostate hard.

 _Captain A_ , You found your spot didn't you?

Peter nodded his head fast and kept rolling his hips so he could hit the spot again. When he hit it he body jerked forward again and again.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum." He breathed out, his breath hitching when his cock twitched and let out ropes of thick white cum. His mouth fell open and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he let out several high pitched moans. He looked up at the camera sheepishly, he didn't even turn it on.

 _Captain A_ , You didn't even turn it on yet baby

 _Iron man_ , you're so sensitive inside

 _B. Widow_ , you make the prettiest noises when you cum sweetheart

Peter blushed darkly and looked away bashfully, moaning again when the dildo moved inside him against his prostate again. Jesus he was already hard again.

 _J. B. Barnes_ , turn it on baby

Peter nodded, reaching around a hand to turn it on, his whole body jerked when it started vibrating inside him. He let out the loudest moan he had ever heard himself make, his mouth falling open.

 _Brucie Bear_ , How does it feel?

Peter blinked with lidded eyes, rolling his hips in figure eights, "It feels so good daddy, so full, so perfect." He moaned out, throwing his head back in pleasure. He was already leaking again and it was only level one. He shaking raised on his knees and then pushing back down, his mouth falling open when he reappeared this treatment. His knees shook as he felt himself get closer.

 _Iron Man_ , You gonna cum again baby?

Peter nodded his head fast, his curls bouncing around, "Oh daddy I'm gonna cum again, oh please let me cum." He begged.

 _J. B. Barnes_ , You can cum as many times as you like baby.

Peter moaned at his words, slamming down particularly hard, his cock jumped again and he came just as hard as last time. He fell forward, catching himself with his hands. The overstimulation was just making him ridiculously hard again, he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes as he started rolling his hips again.

 _J. B. Barnes_ , Turn it up baby.

Peter nodded, pushing the button again making the vibrations speed up, "Shit, I'm gonna cum again, fuck." Peter screamed, throwing his head back, rolling his hips faster as he came again. The tears started streaming down his face, the overstimulation was almost too much be he didn't want to stop. He shakily raised himself back up of his knees and locked eyes with the camera, reading the comments as he started bouncing on the dildo again.

 _Iron man_ , Shit baby I've already made a mess

 _Brucie bear_ , Shit baby you made me cum

 _J. B. Barnes_ , Turn it up again baby

Peter nodded in a daze, reaching around the turn it up again. He let out a choked moan when it sped up, he continued roughly bouncing on it, his whole body shaking with the effort of staying upright. He was hard again and didn't even need to touch himself as he got close to the edge again. Usually, a dildo wouldn't be able to make him cum this much but could you really blame him? The thought that one of his daddy's cocks actually looked and felt like this? And that they're ere sitting on the other side of the screen jerking off, we'll fuck the thought almost made him cum again.

He took his own leaking cock in his hands and stroked it in time with his bounces, blinking hard to get ride of the blurriness the tears caused. He looked up at the chat and smiled lazily.

 _Captain A_ , wish I was there baby

Peter grinned, scrunching nose in the effort not to cum, holding his breath, "What would you do if you here daddy?" He whined desperately, bouncing faster on the toy.

 _Captain A_ , I'd jerk you off nice and slow until you came screaming my name.

Peter couldn't help but moan louder at the dirty words, slowing his hand down cunning in spirts, "Oh daddy you feel so good, fuck, daddy, daddy, daddy," he cried out over and over again, tears dribbling down his cheeks.

 _Hawkeye_ , that's it baby say my name

"Oh daddy, your cock feels so good inside me." He shouted, keeping a fast and rough pace with his bouncing. He dropped his hand from his cock, reaching it up to his mouth and swirling his tongue around his fingers.

 _God of Thunder_ , yeah clean up your mess baby

 _Iron Man_ , shit baby you made me cum again

 _B. Widow_ , you gonna make daddy cum?

 _J. B. Barnes,_ Turn it up to level four baby

Peter nodded shakily, turning it up again, his whole body freezing in an effort not to cum again. He leaned back on his hand, arching his back as he continued bouncing as best he could.

"Fuck I wanna make you cum so bad daddy, want you to fill me up, want you to feel good." He cried, hips stuttering as he came in ropes again onto his sheets. He he was practically sobbing as his cock hardened again, but it felt so fucking good. He looked up in a daze at the camera, begging for JB to say he could turn it up again.

 _J. B. Barnes_ , such a good boy baby, you can turn it up

Peter turned it up, crying out when the speed changed dramatically, he barely needed to move his hood to it to crash into his prostate over and over again. He looked into the camera.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." He said, fisting the sheets in his hands as he came again, throwing his head back and letting out a scream.

 _B. Widow_ , such a good boy, making daddy cum

 _Hawkeye_ , fuck baby you did so good for daddy

 _God of Thunder_ , such a good pet for daddy

 _J. B. Barnes_ , fuck baby you made me cum so hard

Peter cried out, the praise was delightful but he couldn't ignore the pain now, "please daddy can I take it out?" He begged desperately.

 _J. B. Barnes_ , you can take it out sweetheart

Peter nodded shakily, turning the vibrations off, pulling the dildo out with a pop. He put it out of sight and turned on his knees so that the camera could see his ass. He took his cheeks in his hand and spread them, bending over slightly so they could see his red, puffy and wrecked hole. He smiled lazily to him leg as the tips didn't stop pouring in along with the praise. He stayed there for a moment before turning back around, sinking onto the messy sheets.

"See you in two days." He said with a wave, clicking the end stream button. He stood up on his shaky legs and stripped his bed, good thing Tony thought ahead and put extra in his room for him. He decided he'd put the new sheets on later, cleaning the dildo and making sure there wasn't any cum spattered on the floor or walls.

He sighed as he stepped into the shower, humming when the warm water flowed down his body.

\-------------------------

Peter had successfully showered, so he unlocked his door and ventured out of his room. His wet hair was pushed back by a headband, and he was in a loose shirt that clung to one shoulder, revealing the other. He also had on some shorts, couldn't forget them, also paired with his fluffiest pair of socks. His hands were still shaking slightly. He waved to the team as he walked into the kitchen, searching for the coffee. The coffee pot was empty when he got to it sadly, he huffed and started refilling the water. 

"Good night?" Tony teased, Peter blushed, aggressively starting the coffee pot up. 

"Yep. Face timed some friends." He lied, to his knowledge no one but Tony knew about the Only Fans thing. 

"Don't you mean glorified masturbating?" Steve said, not looking up from his glass of water. Peter turned sharply, opening and closing his mouth. 

"Sorry?" He said, blushing darkly. 

"You heard me." Steve said, sipping his glass. Peter turned away from them and blinked at the counter. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, blinking down at the counter again. 

"Of course you do, you had quite a lot of fun though. Remind me, how many times did you cum?" Natasha said, suddenly it clicked and he turned to face them again. 

"Oh my god, I thought they were just stupid usernames. People make ones like that all the time. Oh my god, you, you," He stammered, blush rising up on his cheeks. 

"Saw you masturbating. Quite a pretty sight." Clint said in a sing-song voice Peter shut his mouth firmly and turned to Tony, pointing a finger at him. 

"You told them. You promised you wouldn't tell." Peter growled, he wasn't scarily embarrassed of it he just didn't want them to find out like this let alone watch his live streams. That was one of the most embarrassing live streams he'd ever made, he could still hear the noises he made ringing in his ears. Not to mention he broke his record for how many times he could cum in one sitting. Tony raised his hands in surrender. 

"I didn't actually." Tony said, his eyes flickering to Bucky, who was smirking at Peter. Peter turned to him. 

"You? How would you-" Peter cut himself off and blushed darkly, of course. Stupid, stupid Peter. Bucky has been watching him live stream since he was nineteen? He had to admit it was kind of a turn on. He knew all of his spots and places. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're JB." Peter said.

"The one and only." Bucky said making him blush darkly. He had practically ridden the winter soldiers dick. And he came like six times. He looked away from Bucky blushing darkly, he decided he didn't want to think about that right now.

"Wait you guys were like watching me? For real?" Peter said nervously, if you had told twelve-year-old Peter Parker that his childhood heroes would watch him masturbating he would faint. The guys of the team looked away, clearly embarrassed. Peter couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the Avengers cowering away from him. The thought was honestly making him hard again. If spider powers were good for one thing it was being able to go over and over again without needing to stop.

"So what you said in the chat wasn't a lie? Well, that's an ego boost." Peter quipped, pulling out a mug from the cyborg. Natasha didn't look at all ashamed.

"You make some very nice noises." She said simply, Peter shrugged. If they liked the noises then who was he to judge.

"Wow, I can't believe I made the Avengers cum just by filming myself riding a vibrator," Peter said in mock awe. He raised his mug to his lips and took a sip. He turned to Tony.

"Not to mention Tony, that you're my boss, and that you guys are my teammates. Very very naughty." Peter said, sipping his mug again. The boys looked up at him. Some of them with sheepish smiles and some of them looking ashamed.

"Wait you're not like grossed out or anything?" Bruce asked nervously, Peter shrugged.

"Nope, it's the whole reason I started my Only Fans, I like it when people watch me." Peter said simply, "In fact how about next time I save you guys the trouble of logging on and you watch live?" Peter said with a smirk. He turned to Bucky and grinned at him.

"Oh, and if you wanted me to ride you, you could've just asked." He said, Bucky grinned at him and winked. Peter picked up his mug again and left the team staring open-mouthed at the counter. Natasha was just smirking lightly.

"You guys realise you made him hard again right?" Natasha asked, Peter popped his head back into the room.

"Shameless." He quipped before walking out again. Bucky pushing himself off of the wall.

"I'll be back in a bit."


End file.
